Distress
by Desolate-Starry
Summary: Yaoi-angst. Hiei tells a story of when he fell in love with Kurama, and how it ends up in horror.
1. Chapter One: Loving You

Author's Notes: THIS IS YAOI! So if you hate it, don't read it! I will use your flames to keep me warm at night.  
  
Okay! Another shot at my yaoi story. Don't kill me if it sucks. Please review, it will help me a ton to develop my writing. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here at a public library typing away at a computer. I'd be somewhere on a beach in the Bahamas.  
  
--  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~Hiei's POV~~  
  
Happiness.  
  
Love.  
  
Friendship.  
  
These were all the things Kurama had given to me. He saw me as a person, not as some worthless being, and appreciated me for who I was.  
  
He really loved me.  
  
And now he is gone.  
  
This is my story.  
  
--  
  
Kurama and I met long ago. I had challenged him to a fight, and collapsed during it. How stupid I had been. But nonetheless, Kurama took me in and took care of me. He was so kind. I reluctantly became his friend over time. After some years later we met Yusuke and the idiot.  
  
Soon after that, I realized I was falling for Kurama.  
  
It really surprised me. How was I, the Forbidden Child, capable of love? My childhood consisted of loveless affairs. I grew up, and learned that you could only trust yourself, and sometimes you don't even have yourself to depend on. So how was I able to love?  
  
Maybe it was the way Kurama was that had caught my attention. He was able to love, it appeared. He had befriended me without hesitation. I knew he understood me better than any other person, even understood me better than I did.  
  
Or maybe it was his brilliant verdant eyes that caught my attention. His expression was always merciful, naïve. His long, crimson hair always flowed beside his graceful body. He was perfect. Kind. Everything I was not.  
  
And it frightened me. How could someone like him love someone like me? I was worthless, good-for-nothing, unworthy of his love.  
  
Still, if anyone were to hurt me, I would want it to be him. I didn't know why. I needed, ached to come clean with Kurama.  
  
I had waited after the Makai Tournament to tell him of my feelings. I stopped by his apartment one night, and jumped up to the tree beside his apartment. I had visited him like this many times. I peered into his window. Kurama was sitting in a chair in his bedroom, his eyes closed. I guessed he was sleeping. He looked...so peaceful. Kurama had always left his window unlocked so that I could come in at any time. It made me feel welcomed somewhere in the first time.well, in the first time of my life. But that wasn't important.  
  
I opened the window slightly, quietly. Kurama stirred, and I froze. I entered into his room, and shut the window quietly behind me. I sat on the window ledge and gazed at his face. He was so beautiful.  
  
I hurt all over.  
  
It had been quite some time before he opened his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled happily. "Hi, Hiei," he said. I nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"How long have you been there?" He asked teasingly.  
  
I didn't want to tell him, it was embarrassing! "Hn," I replied.  
  
A grin played about on his face. "I see. Would you like something to eat?" He asked me.  
  
I shook my head. I was too nervous to eat. /I shouldn't tell him, / I thought to myself. It might complicate things, maybe even break our friendship. But I wanted to tell him so badly, had to get it out somehow-  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama repeated. I glanced at him. "What's wrong, Hiei?" He stood in front of me, a glimpse of concern on his lovely face. I looked away.  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled pathetically.  
  
He smiled faintly. "You can tell me, you know that, ne? You can tell me anything."  
  
Kind Kurama. If he only knew. Maybe...maybe I could tell him...maybe he would understand...  
  
Damn it! Damn my stupid emotions. I hated them. I hated myself.  
  
"Hiei...?" Kurama tilted his head.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"W-what...?"  
  
"I love you, Kurama."  
  
He looked at me in a confused manner. I knew it. Oh well, everything was over. Everything. I stood up and reached for the window. Maybe it was better this way...  
  
--  
  
MUAHA! Poor Hiei! Like my story? REVIEW! Please? I'll worship you forever.  
  
Oh, and the thing where Kurama and Hiei met, well, every site and story I read they seemed to have met when Hiei was injured but then challenged Kurama to a fight. Hiei lost, and, well, Kurama took care of him, muaha!  
  
Onto the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Author's Notes: THIS IS YAOI! So if you hate it, don't read it! I will use your flames to keep me warm at night.  
  
Muaha, My second chapter. It's really short, so don't kill meh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so there. :P  
  
--  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~Hiei's POV~~  
  
I reached for the window and went to open it when I heard something that scared me half to death.  
  
It was Kurama. He had screamed my name. He grabbed onto my arm. "Don't leave!"  
  
I turned around, startled.  
  
"Please...don't leave."  
  
This was so un-Kurama-like. What had happened? What was wrong? He looked at me anxiously, and let go of my arm. I gave him a defeated look and sat back down again.  
  
He seemed to calm down a bit. "I...I didn't want you to leave without you hearing how I felt also."  
  
How he felt?  
  
"I love you too."  
  
My eyes widened, and then narrowed slightly. I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. "Don't say that just because it is supposed to make me happy." I said.  
  
"I'm not, Hiei. I have been waiting to tell you of my feelings for a while. I wanted the time to be right, so that you wouldn't flip out. I never thought...Well, I never would have thought you loved me back." He said, fidgeting.  
  
I still couldn't believe it. It was just...too good to be true.  
  
"So...you really love me...?" I asked him. I looked down quietly. "How...? I'm not worthy..."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"No, it isn't." Kurama knelt down to face me. "You...are the most loyal person I know. And the most beautiful."  
  
I scoffed. "Yeah, ri-"  
  
Before I could finish, Kurama leaned in and kissed me.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
Me.  
  
Right then I knew that Kurama loved me.  
  
And I loved him.  
  
And everything was right with the world.  
  
That's when things went wrong.  
  
--  
  
I know, I know, short chapter! I have to get things moving along. Poor, poor Hiei, he is going to suffer in a little while. This is when the fic is going to turn...angsty, muahaha. *Cackles*  
  
Hiei: See what she does to me?  
  
Starry: LIAR! I DIDN'T EAT THE PUDDING!  
  
Hiei: ...You ate my pudding? YOU ATE MY PUDDING?  
  
Starry: *Runs off*  
  
Next chapter, coming soon! 


End file.
